


My One and Only

by inuyori595



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Possible Hurt/Comfort, Soulmate AU, initials and date of soulmate appear as tattoo on wrist after you meet them, not sure yet - Freeform, some humour possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuyori595/pseuds/inuyori595
Summary: Soulmate AU. The initials of your soulmate appear on your wrist, with the date, as a tattoo after you meet them. The only problem? Jack has no idea who it could be.





	My One and Only

Jack stared at his wrist in confusion, the pale bathroom light illuminating the cursive ‘R.S.’ followed by the day’s date. How was it that this was happening? He glanced at his other wrist, a tattoo covering the now faded and light initials of his ex-wife and the date they had met. How was it that he was lucky enough to have two chances at love? The only problem? He had no clue who this ‘R.S.’ could be. He’d spent the day in meeting after meeting with entire departments. Not to mention the open interviews earlier in the day.  
Jack groaned as he finished washing his hands. He’d have to go through all the paperwork of the day to even get an idea of who this person could potentially be. This was going to be a chore.

 

Rhys yawned, stretching, tired after such a long day. Today had been long, and surprisingly uneventful. But it wasn’t all bad. Rhys smiled to himself as he thought about how he had finally gotten to meet his hero, and the reason he decided to get a job with Hyperion, Handsome Jack.  
“Rhys? Earth to Rhys.” Vaughn said, waving his hand in front of the taller man’s face.  
“Oh, uhm, you were saying?” Rhys asked, realizing his friend had probably asked him something.  
“Did you close the deal on those Eridium mines? You’re still alive so I assume it made Jack happy that we were able to even come up with the deal.”  
“Yeah.” Rhys snorted thinking back to the meeting. “Apparently he didn’t expect someone in middle management. And when I mentioned that I was sent by a higher up that was scared of him, he called the guy in and killed him.”  
“Sounds exciting.” Vaughn responded thoughtfully. “Is it true that there’s a trap door in his office?”  
“Yeah. I wasn’t really expecting that.” Rhys admitted, stretching again.  
As he did so, the smaller man gasped. “No way. Why didn’t you tell me?!”  
“Tell you what?”  
“Your wrist.”  
“huh?” Rhys looked at his wrist and gasped. ‘J.L.’ and the days date was printed in a dark blue cursive. “No way.” Rhys looked at his friend wide eyed and then back at his wrist. “It can’t be. The only person I met today was…”  
They looked at each other in mystified horror and excitement “Handsome Jack.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is currently on hiatus. Sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
